


End of The Line

by Tatsuma86



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuma86/pseuds/Tatsuma86
Summary: So I had this idea pop up in my head based on Twilight and Wild bein decendents of Time, so here we go.





	End of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written anything in a long ass time. Linked Universe is all thanks to Jojo.

The day started out quiet enough, the nine hero's are currently in Hyrule's world and are making their way to the nearest town to resupply. They had just used the last of the potions the night before because Hyrule managed to break his arm when him and Wild were supposed to be out gathering firewood. How they came back all banged up, Twilight doesn't even want to know.  
"Only you two can manage to get so beat up looking for firewood. I swear to Hylia, you're going to be the death of me." Twilight Groaned as he walked between Time and Wild.   
“It’s not our fault. That ledge came out of nowhere.” Wild attempted to defend them but the look on both Time and Twilights faces prevented any more excuses.   
The group continued on in silence until a fairly cool breeze blew through them causing a few to shiver. Wind, being one of the smallest was clutching his arms around himself to help ward off the cold.   
“Here.” Wild walked over to Wind and plopped his hood onto the smaller hero. Grinning up at Wild, Wind took the garment and fastened it around him.  
“Thanks!” As they continued their trek Hyrule stated that the town should only be about another two hours of walking, which earned only a few groans. It was about mid afternoon when things took a turn for the worst. Seeming to almost appear out of nowhere, monsters from multiple different hyrules surrounded the band of heros. Taking out their swords, they all prepared for quite the battle.  
“It looks like whatever brought us all together is really starting to rear its ugly head. We are gonna be in for the long haul boys.” Warriors shouted.  
“No showing off, just get the job done and do it quick. It looks like there is about thirty monsters or so. Keep an eye on each other and keep your head in the game, remember we are all out of potions, if it seems like we are gonna be overwhelmed we will fall back and regroup. Got it!” Time gave his orders and there was a resounding agreement. The battle began and was going fairly smoothly despite the numbers. After about a half hour of constant fighting, dodging and parrying, the battle came to an end. Luckily everyone was still standing though looking a bit worse for wear. Unfortunately nobody got out of this one unscathed, though no one was too beat up just a little battered and bruised. As everyone stopped to catch their breath, a noise in the forest next to them caught their attention, especially that of the Hero of the Wild. The mechanical whirring was slowly getting louder as it made its way closer to the group.   
“What is that?” Legend voiced everybody's question, well everyone's except Wild, who was frozen to the spot, staring in the direction of the noise. Through the trees a guardian beam shot towards them, barely missing Twilight and effectively putting everyone back in high alert, aside from Wild.  
“Nononononono. This can't be happening. They should all be dead.” Time was the only one to catch the mumblings of the frozen wild child, but before he could ask him about it the guardian made it out of the forest, its eye ready to fire, aiming straight for Wild.   
“WILD MOVE!!” Time called, but it unfortunately fell on deaf ears. On pure instinct and adrenaline Time sprinted to Wild, effectively pushing him out of harm's way. He was not so lucky.   
Being thrown to the ground jarred Wild back into the present as he watched the beam hit Time dead in the chest, sending the warrior slamming into the trees behind him. With a resounding thud the man lay there motionless as blood pooled around his torso.   
“NOOOO!!!” The scream of Twilight shook Wild out of his stunned stuper. Wild saw red. He stood and walked in front of Time, facing the guardian, as Twilight went to check on their leader. Warriors also went to check on Time while the others stood to face the Guardian as it charged another beam, once again aiming right for Wild, who had his shield out and ready. As soon as the beam fired Wild lunged forward and slung the blast back at the machine, and not wasting any time sprinted forward. Just before the gaurdian Wild squatted down and activated Revali's Gale, sending him high into the air over the mechanical beast where he pulled out his bow and his last ancient arrow.   
Time seemed to slow as he pulled back the string and activated the ancient technology, taking a deep breath he let the arrow fly straight and true as it pierced the guardians eye. The resulting explosion went virtually unnoticed as everyone stared in stunned silence at Wid as he landed and sprinted to Time.   
With the initial shock gone the others rushed to their leaders side as he struggled to breath, his head cradled in Twilights lap as Warriors tried to stop the bleeding. There was a tense silence as everyone took in the situation. Suddenly reminded that there was no more potions.  
“Come on Old Man, you can't do this to me you gotta get it together.” Twilight begged, though he already knew the inevitable.  
“You shouldn’t have taken my place. I would have been fine. I’m suppose to take the hits no one else can, because I can get back up dammit!” Wild shouted as he joined his hands with Warriors to stem the bleeding. A shaking hand came up to rest on his cheek as Time let a small smile grace his face.  
“You're not alone anymore, you don't have to fight on your own anymore Cub. Let us take some of that burden from you.” With that Time let his hand drop as the light faded from his eyes.  
“NONONOOO! PLEASE! Please.” With a broken sob Wild and Twilight both begged as tears flowed freely on everyone's faces. Through the panic, the two descendants didn't notice that they were starting to fade.   
“Um, Wild, Twi. What's happening to you guys?” Came the shaky question of Sky as he stared at the transparent heros. Sucking in a sharp breath, Wild stared at his shaking hands then looked up at Twilight, who was wearing a matching expression of shock and horror.  
“I. I think it’s because of Time. W-we.” Unfortunately the group didn't get to hear the Rest of what Twilight had to say, for both heroes faded away leaving six heros and the body of a seventh in a field of an absolute masacre.  
The group sat there in stunned silence as the weight of their loss sank in. The clearing was silent, aside from the soft sniffles of the grieving boys. After a few moments, Warriors stood, clearing his throat .  
“We should give him a proper burial then head out, I don't want to be in this field when the sun goes down.” With everyone's nod, they got to work. The air was heavy and no one said a word as they lowered Time into the ground. They placed a stone on top of the mound to mark the spot then headed towards town, not having the willpower to stay any longer.  
Though it only took them about an hour to get to the town, it felt like an eternity to the band of brothers. Not having the energy to resupply right then, they made there way to the inn to turn in for the night. Despite the battle they just fought, no one was very hungry so they all just got ready for bed.   
The rest of the night was spent restlessly, and even though they were all extremely tired, no one could sleep. When the sun rose in the morning, they all sluggishly got up to get the necessary supplies in town. Though before they left the inn Legend finally voiced something he had been curious about since they buried Time.  
“Hey Wind?” The young boy looked over to Legend.  
“Where did you get that hood?”


End file.
